After leaving part 2
by 10000reasons
Summary: Krystal did what a stranger from the same corporation tells her to do and after awhile she gets to live in the Black Fire HQ planet. Then she gets a major surprise. Rated T for British cussing and violence.


Intro: Hello again everyone. Here is part two of "After Leaving." I hope you will enjoy it.

After three days of pondering Krystal was finally ready to go. She back tracked to try to remember the title of the story that Emily somehow gave her telepathically. "Let me see… lost and found. Uhhhh AH." She clicked willingly on the page and couldn't wait to read it.

June 28, 3693, on planet Galina.

Galina was very beautiful. I kind of think that it was more beautiful than Krystal's planet and I seriously do think that. Black Fire has been constantly asking me if I wanted to join now and then and I am getting sick and tired of it. But still. When I finally found and saved Emily she was always pestering me about the tattoo I always hid from people. She kept on saying that it was the mark of the 'Torch Bearer.' One of the five of the shadowlings. It's a sentinel class. Emily was one of them too except she is known as the 'Skirmisher.' I never accepted my place into it because I don't believe in that kind of work. I would never want to kill people so violently. They are known all over the galaxies and have never been un-feared at all and even the bravest dye at their feet. But most of all I think I still have some sort of purpose here in Cornaria. But hey, if Krystal ever comes back then I want to be able to take her to Galina. She would love it there.

She thought about the phrase: I kind of think it was more beautiful than Krystal's planet. She said to herself, "Was that a challenge, Fox?" She smiled. "We'll see if it is." She looked at the teleporter that Richard gave her. She put it on and typed in Galina. She instantly transferred to the middle of nowhere. She looked around and the whole area was according to Fox's journal. It was indeed more beautiful. However there were no temples and things that Krystal's home planet did. She heard a voice call out to her. "Miss Krystal?" She turned around. "Oh, Richard, it's you." He nodded. "Yes, hello and if you want to know why I'm here is because Mistress Lillian told me so." Krystal asked, "Mistress?" Richard nodded. She shrugged and asked, "Can you take me to the HQ?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry but one of the commanders will have to do that. However I can take you to High City. That's where all the new settlers go to start a new life." Krystal asked, "There are settlers here?" Richard replied, "Yea like what are we going to do with all this space? The planet is as big as ten Planet Venoms." She shook her head. "Never mind that just take me to the city."

He took her to the city and gave her an empty home. "I'll let the bosses know you are here," said Richard. She nodded and he teleported. She looked around and studied the medium sized house. It was extremely clean. It was as clean as a whistle. She couldn't find a trace of dust even. In fact the house looked as if it was never touched at all. She shrugged and set her things down. Then she went in the master bedroom to lie down. She sighed and then got back up to take the drive from her bag and read Fox's journal again. Then she heard knocking on her door. She opened it and Sarah was standing in front of her. "Hello again Miss Krystal," she greeted, "I hope you are enjoying the home." Krystal rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "I like it, yes. It is very comfortable and I thank the fact it has a computer so I can read some more of Fox's journal." Sarah laughed and said, "Yea and since you already know my true identity how about reading the small story called 'The Survivor's Best Day,' Okay? It's my favorite. Anyways, I'm just checking on things." Krystal thanked her and Sarah left.

Although, Krystal was actually planning on her teleporting instead. "Wait aren't you going back to your HQ?" She asked. Sarah replied, "I am going to the store so." Krystal shrugged and closed the door. She went back to her room and looked for the story that Sarah told her about. "So I wonder. Ah here it is." She clicked on it and it said:

July 9, 3690, on planet Cornaria.

Emerald was excited I could tell. I was waiting for this day. I mean like seriously the two would never stop staring at each other. Mickey finally proposed to her and she just won't stop telling me about it. I don't mind it though. It kind of encourages me and helps me feel better about that day on Krystal's home planet. I haven't felt more useful in my life. She decided she would change her name for some reason. Emerald sounds as beautiful as Krystal's name. She thought Sarah was better. I'll stick with it I guess. I must admit that it is a sort of catchy. I remember the whole wedding by heart and I think it went better than what Mickey planed. He was nervous I could tell. All I had to say was that it was too bad Alexi didn't live to see the day his brother got married.

Krystal smiled. "Wow Sarah, I have to say that this is my favorite story as well." Krystal spent the rest of the day figuring out about Fox's history and finally looked at the clock. "Oops! I should go to bed." She was starting to get ready to do so until she heard knocking. She answered the door and Spark was standing in front of it. Lillian asked, "Boss is asking for you." Krystal asked, "By any chance is his name Vladimir?" Lillian sighed. "You read his journal again didn't you?" Krystal nodded. "Give it to Spark," she ordered. Krystal got it off the computer and gave it to him. Lillian thanked him and Spark offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her close. Then he tapped into her teleporter and she suddenly teleported at a middle of nowhere. Spark appeared short after.

He walked toward a tree and typed in something in the bark. A door morphed out of nowhere and Spark waived for her to come in. She walked in while hiding her excitement. It was unnoticeable but then Lillian asked, "Excited?" Krystal replied, "Yes how did you know? Oh that's right. Are you telepathic as well?" Lillian replied, "What do you think we did with that sample of blood Krystal?" Krystal nodded once slowly and opened her mouth as if saying ah. "So that's what you needed it for." Lillian confirmed. Krystal was about to ask another question to her but she was interrupted by Emily, "Krystal! Good to see you." Krystal waved but was surprised by Emily's hug. She closed her armies and after 3 second Emily pulled away and hugged Spark. He closed his arms as if he was her father. "So Aunt Lillian, should I get Grandfather?" Spark nodded.

Emily replied, "Okay Come with me." They started to walk along the sectors of the base. Emily was talking to Spark and Lillian all the way about the school she went to. Krystal thought it was rather nice to see Spark look happy. Even though he was wearing a helmet she could tell he was smiling. Lillian was laughing and talking back to Emily humorously. Then Mickey walked in front of them. "Oh, hello Emily. And hello Spark. Good evening Krystal. I'm glad we can see you at this hour." Emily replied, "Hello uncle and how are you today?" Mickey smiled. "You always make me smile. We need more people like you." Emily replied, "I consider you my family. That is the only reason I do call you these things." Mickey kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad to hear it. Miss Krystal they must have told you why you were here, right?" She nodded. "Okay then let's go."

Mickey led her to an office. He knocked on the door, cleared his throat and shouted, "Hay boss, your request has been granted. She's here right now."The door opened; Sarah and Reznov were on the other side. Sarah was holding a clip board. "Ah, Krystal we meet at last," he said. They shook hands and she looked at him. His eyes looked as if he lived for longer than his limit was supposed to be but he looked young as Fox. She asked, "What is it that you need, Reznov?" He replied, "It's a simple job don't worry. All I need from you is to tell me what you've learned so far." Krystal sensed there was more. "What's the catch?" Reznov simply replied, "To ensure you didn't learn too much." Krystal sighed and told him everything. He smiled. "I suppose you are safe to be kept from brain wash." Krystal sighed in relief and suddenly herd in her head, "I can tell you were nervous. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Krystal looked at Sarah and new then and there it was her. "Now we must part," said Reznov, "SPARK! Could you be a gentle man and escort Miss Krystal back home?"

He nodded and offered his hand. Krystal took it then was lead out of the base. Then Spark typed in her home address and she teleported home. She looked at the time and read 1:05 A.M. She yawned and went to bed. The next day she woke up at 6:30 and heard the door being knocked on. She answered it and Sarah asked, "Krystal, would it be alright if you go back to Cornaria and pick up something?" Krystal asked, "Why can't you do that?"Sarah replied, "We can't make our return very public yet." Krystal nodded in understanding and agreed to help. Sarah thanked her and explained, "You see we need you to go inside the Cornarian work shop and ask for a guy named June. He will ask you what your favorite song is. You reply silent, whispers, and the drums." Krystal was confused. "No they aren't real songs." Krystal got less confused. Krystal asked, "What am I getting?" Sarah replied, "You will get a package from him but don't look inside, okay?" She nodded and went out on her duty.

Krystal looked all around the market and finally found her destination. She went inside and asked, "Can I see a man named June?" The desk attainder called for him and he asked, "What is it?" She said I'm here for the you-know-what." He grunted and asked, "What's your favorite song?" She replied, "Silent, whispers, and drums." He went back in and came out with the package. He gave it to her and as soon as she touched it a machine gun started to fire. Krystal sensed it so she ducked just in time. June wasn't so lucky. She grabbed Fox's blaster from its holster and tried to take a look at where it came from. Suddenly an armed man tackled her and tried to stab her. She gave him a punch and head but then grabbed her gun and shot him. The machine gun started to fire again but she still was able to avoid it. She tried to take another glimpse. Then she noticed seven of the trying to approach her. She fired her gun at them and they immediately ran to cover. They returned fire and she hit cover.

She tried to see where they were but the machine gun kept her in one place. She started to get afraid but suddenly she heard another gun fire and the machine gun stopped. Then she heard a firefight going on. She took a glimpse and who was to help her but Spark. He was behind cover and shooting accurately at the unexpected enemies. She soon joined the fight by firing some more shots and hitting her mark. She remembered the time when Fox trained her. It gave her the adrenalin to shoot a lot better and she felt a lot less afraid. Especially since Spark was there to help. He got next to her and Lillian asked, "Are you alright?" Krystal nodded and said, "I'm unharmed but what about you, Spark. You took a few rounds. Lillian answered, "The suit has shields. He'll be fine, Krystal." Krystal nodded and Spark switched his weapons from an assault rifle to a light machine gun. He looked around and motioned for Krystal to stay in the spot she was in. She gasped because he made the same motion that Fox always made when he was asking her to stay in one place.

She watched as Spark made his way to a rear view and then opened fire on the rest of the hired guns. It pushed some of them out of cover and Krystal finished them off. Krystal thanked Spark and he took her back to the HQ. She told the whole story. Reznov wasn't surprised. "So Panther is finally going for a strike." Krystal asked what he said but he replied, "Never mind thank you for giving me the weapon. I shall look into this matter." Sarah then spoke up. "Uh sir I have some news." He nodded and said, "Krystal I am glad you're alright. If you need anything contact Emily. She will help." Krystal thanked him and Reznov waived Spark away. "Oh and Spark," Sarah called, "thank you for protecting my sister. And leave Lillian here." He nodded and gave the chip to her. Sarah plugged it in to the computer she was by and then it was completely silent. Sarah cleared her throat. "Eh hem, I have news that I was finally able to find a certain operation for Spark."

Lillian asked, "What kind of operation?" Sarah replied, "I might be able to get his voice back." Reznov smiled. "Good. I think it is time to tell her the truth anyway. Sarah nodded and asked, "So that means I have permission?" Reznov nodded. Then Sarah smiled. "Alright then I shall see what I can do." She exited the room and got started. Meanwhile Krystal was assigned with Mickey and Emily to do a job. She packed her weapon and they headed out. She asked, "So how far are we supposed to fly then walk?" Emily replied, "Were flying to Katina and then we have to walk a mile to the base." Krystal rolled her eyes. "I never hated walking so much," She said. Mickey laughed and patted her on the back. They grabbed out their weapons and walked the mile. Emily told them a plan. "Alright, Mickey you need to go up there and give us cover while I'll get the lost package and Krystal will get the information from the computer in that building."

They both agreed. Mickey got in position and alerted them. Emily started to head towards the safe with the package that Krystal was supposed to retrieve. She first went through the vent and then back out through the area besides the safe. She killed the two who were guarding it and opened it. She looked at it and it was fortunately not opened. Then it went to Krystal. Emily said, "I have my objective. It's your turn Krystal." She replied, "Affirmative." and continued on her mission. She looked all around and didn't find anything that was a computer. She found plenty of tangos though. She asked Emily, "Emily, are you sure that it was in here?" Emily replied, "You're going the wrong way, Krystal." Krystal rolled her eyes and turned around. Eventually she found it and started to do her job. Then it had a loading bar. It said that it had two minutes to download. The time passed and she was about to make her way out when she bumped in to someone she wanted to avoid: Panther.

She was shocked and he looked at her with an intense look. "Well hello again Krystal. I didn't expect to see you here." He smiled ad Krystal's heart started to race. Suddenly Emily called on the com. "Krystal, Mickey the whole base just got alerted. And even worse: There is back up coming along the way. Krystal couldn't speak but a quiet "Help me" came out. She started to tear up. He smiled at her and it made her intensely uncomfortable. Mickey asked, "Krystal, Krystal are you there?" She begged again quietly, "H-help me." They couldn't hear her. Then Panther was about to reach out his hand to touch her, and she finally let out a clear, "Help me!" She felt as afraid as if she was about to be killed. And she shouted, "Someone please help!" Then a familiar voice from two years ago replied, "Then ask me nicely." Suddenly there was an explosion and Panther and Krystal Toppled over.

Krystal tried to think on whose voice it was. But she didn't have to think too long. As soon a Panther got up someone was standing in front of him. It was Spark. He was about to kill Panther but he disappeared. After jumping of the side. Spark looked at Krystal. Then his familiar deeper than before voice asked, "Did he hurt you?" She replied, "No." She started to cry. "Your voice sounds so familiar. Fox?" Spark took off his helmet and surly it was Fox after all. She looked at him and put up her hand and touched his face. "I…I thought I lost you?" He replied, "I guess thinking about you kept my adrenalin just enough to help keep a bit of life until Black Fire found me." Krystal found herself, after all these years, leaning over and kissing him. He looked down and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about everything. I wanted to protect you but I guess if I want to protect you I will have to tell you the truth from now on." She giggled and kissed him again.

Emily called on the communications array and asked, "Daddy, Daddy is that you? Did Aunt Sarah get your voice back?" Fox replied, "This Eclipse Fox McCloud subject Krystal is secure." Emily Replied, "DADDYYYY. Oh I mean, roger that. Continuing mission. Fox offered her his hand. "I hope I didn't knock the sense out of you with that rocket." Krystal smiled and grabbed his hand. "I think that you forgot what I can do. She closed her eyes and the image of the whole base was showing all the tangos they had to kill. She started to name them off. Then she looked around. "However you did end up killing our exit." Fox looked the now powered down door and then at Krystal. "Watch this," he said to Krystal. Fox put on his helmet. He brought up his hand with his palm facing his him and his fingers bent. He then started to bring down his hand slowly, but as he did the door slowly opened. She opened her mouth in amazement. "Whoa! How did you…when did you…how on Katina did you do that?!" Fox smiled at her. "I always had it, but I never use it. Let's hurry. Mickey what's your position?"

Mickey responded, "I'm headed your way now. What's the situation?" Fox replied, "Steal one of the drop ships so we can get out of here." Mickey asked, "Familiar?" Fox replied, "Let's hope not." Mickey agreed, "Roger that. What about Emily?" Fox answered, "We'll find her." Then Emily interrupted on the coms. "Uh hello, I'm right here!" Emily started to fly a drop ship to Mickey and he hopped in. "Alright Emily. Good job! Now let's go get Fox. She replied, "On my way." Fox and Krystal stood stationary and in cover. They were having difficulties. "What the bloody… ugh this is annoying. Fox called, "Emily, Mickey, what is your status?" Emily replied, "Patience is a virtue, Daddy." Fox laughed, "Well let's not make that a death bringer, darling. Because… Wait a minute. Emily, this is a base how can you not see us?" Emily replied, "Sam sites, other ships, and what's worse? An uncle who is telling you how to drive?" She looked at Mickey and he glared at her. "Okay that's it give me the bloody wheel. Move it, MOVE IT. "They switched positions and Mickey said, "This is Mickey I'm picking you up now."

Emily asked, "What about the anti-air?" Mickey replied, with a question, "What about them? Have you forgotten something about Uncle Mickey?" She thought on it and said, "Uh oh." He laughed and shouted, "I AM A PSICHOPATH, I NEVER CARE HAH HA HA HA HA HA!" He suddenly started to dive at the site and took them out ten by ten. Literally. He fired what he could and was completely obliterating the base. He made maneuvers that were impossible to execute and made Emily hang on for dear life. The men started to yell, "There demon possessed," and tried to run for their own lives. Fox finally shouted, "Ok Mickey you had your fun!" He replied, "Good point indeed here I go!" He did a quick maneuver and came right by the two still on ground. "All adored!" H shouted. They hopped on. Fox turned around and pointed at both doors each pointed at with less than a second and they closed automatically. He sat down and said, "Well, that went well." Krystal giggled and Emily exclaimed, "Daddy, you have your voice back!" She hugged him and he returned it. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled with her cheeks bright red.

"Oh Daddy I'm so glad you could have it back I always wanted to hear your voice for so long." He replied, "I know I know. But I always enjoy your enthusiasm." She smiled even brighter. Krystal loved to see Emily with her childish act on. Krystal thought she was very cute. "So Krystal," Emily gained her attention, "Since you know Daddy is alive and everything and since h has his voice back do you think that I would get to call you Mommy?" Fox turned around and turned noticeably red. Krystal was speechless and remembered the tie when she was able to call her that. Especially getting her son Markus. That memory stuck out on her. Krystal turned from blue to red and she couldn't speak. Fox protected her and said, "Uh Emily can you go check on your uncle?" She nodded, "Ok will do Daddy." She left the room and Krystal was still red. Fox looked at her and she noticed he was looking at her. She turned away and he laughed. "Sorry about that Krystal. Emily never knew what it was like having a mother. She's been bugging me all the time about it."

Krystal looked at him. "Never had a mother?" Fox nodded and replied, "Her first one died because of birth. The second one she never got to see or have. The third one though. Well the third one had to leave." He looked at her. She realized that was her. "Oh, I'm…" Fox interrupted her, "Don't apologies you needed to. It's alright. Besides, at least I had something to look forward to." Krystal asked, "What was that?" He replied, "Finding you." She turned red again and smiled. She leaned in close and he put his arm around her. "And I thought you didn't care that much." Fox laughed, "I wasn't very good at expressing it was I?" She shook her head. Then a question popped into her head. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear the whole story. Her dream may have left something out. "Fox," She said. He looked at her and took his helmet off. "Yes?" She asked, "Do you know what really happened at my home planet?" He replied, "Yes, I do. … I'm sorry for not telling you." She asked, "Can you tell me the whole story?" He looked at her in a complaining look.

She asked, "Please? For me." He sighed and replied, "I owe it to you anyway. He told her everything about her father and mother. Then he told her how they first meet, "Well the way you really meet me was when you father introduced me to you. I always thought you were beautiful and I noticed your sister and Mickey were talking. I never saw him so calm before. The two never could stop looking at each other. The first time they meet was Emerald smiling at him and suddenly seduced him. He fell in love I could tell. And do you want to know something humorous?" She asked, "What?" He replied, "Your mother and father were always teasing me about marrying you. They always said, 'you would make a good man for my daughter.'" Krystal laughed, "Really?" Fox replied, "Yea. It was an embarrassing moment every time." Krystal sighed, "Well they always were good at doing that." Krystal smiled and fell asleep in Fox's grip. He looked at her and said her name a few times and said her name then shook her a bit. She didn't wake up so he left her alone. Emily was watching the whole thing. She smiled and Mickey said, "Eavesdropper." Emily giggled and said, "I just want a mother." Mickey looked at her staring at the two alone. She smiled and stared.

Mickey chuckled and asked, "You want on that bad?" She looked at him still having her dearly smile on her face and nodded. "I know how you fell." Emily perked up her listening ears. You do?" He replied, "Yea, in fact I should say that I'm just glad I'm finally married. My father left me for dead and my mother couldn't take care of me. I never really had a family. However I put that behind me." Emily asked, "How did you survive?" Mickey replied, "I had my ways but I found out that I was psychopath and didn't care. I did the craziest things and eventually after joining Cornaria air force I meet Sarah and turned sane. I actually was calm and I finally felt what love felt like." Emily sighed, "I guess we all have our dark stories that we don't want to tell." Mickey agreed. They arrived at Galina after nine hours and it was about 2 I the morning. When they landed Fox picked Krystal up and lade her on her bed in her given house. He was about to leave when he felt something grab him. He looked at her and she asked, "Where are you going?" He replied, "I'm going back to HQ. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" She groaned in disapproval. He chuckled and said, "Fine, I'll come back as soon as I get my armor off." She released him and he smiled.

"Missed me that much, eh?" He said to himself. He went to the Black Fire HQ and Mickey and Sarah helped him get free from his armor. "Okay here we go…that's it carful now Sarah or you'll mess up its shield projector," said Mickey. Sarah replied, "I'm trying. This is sorta difficult y'know." Mickey chuckled and they eventually were able to free him from his armor. "There we go," said Sarah, "That feel better?" Fox replied, "Yea, thanks you two. I was getting tired of sleeping in a cryotube all the time. Mickey and Sarah both laughed and let him go. He walked all the way back to Krystal's house and checked on her. She was sleeping peacefully and made him smile. He was about to leave when she called his name. He turned to her and asked, "Yes, Krystal?" She answered, "Could you come here?" He walked to her and she pulled him close. "I love you," she whispered. He stood solid for a moment and replied, "I love you too." She was relieved to hear him say that.

She pulled him on the bed and put her head on his chest then fell asleep again. He sighed and yawned. He thought to himself, "She's very beautiful." Then he fell asleep as well. He woke up the next morning and looked down. He was still in Krystal's room and house. He lay back down and smiled. She was still sleeping on his chest. He looked at the time and was glad that it was Wednesday. It was his day off. He carefully laid her on the bed and got up he tripped and said, "Bugger!" Then made a loud thud on the ground. He looked at Krystal and she was still sleeping. He sighed in relief and said, "Bloody hell that wouldn't have been very nice of me." He looked at her and carefully left the room. After thirty minutes Krystal woke up and looked around. "Fox?" She said looking around. "Fox, are you here?" She didn't hear an answer and sighed. Then she heard, "Yes, I'm here."

She smiled and said, "Oh, huh, I thought you would be gone by now." He replied, "Naw, it's my day off. I thought I would spend it with you. She smiled and extended her arms. He put her hand with his and she kissed him. "So did you check up with everyone?" She asked. "Yes," he replied handing her a drink, "Emily is still wondering about if you're going to be her mother." Krystal laughed and pulled the drink away from her lips after sending it down the wrong pipe. She started to cough and laugh at the same time. "You serious?" He replied, "Yes, you know how she is. The bloody, I…we both know that she has been yearning to have a mother." Krystal smiled and Fox gave her napkin to wipe her mouth and the mess she made. She thought about it and said, "Fox." He asked, "Yes?" she replied, "I… never mind. I just wanted to say that I' sorry for the past." He smiled and said, "I always forgave you Krystal. And that's never going to change." She frowned and looked down. He lifted her gaze to him and said, "Hay, its okay. My thoughts in you have not been shaken." She returned to smiling and kissed him. "Thank you," She said. Fox replied, "There's no need to thank me."

She pulled him on top of her and kissed him again. It started to get longer but before they could go on, Fox stopped and pulled away. "Uh Krystal we shouldn't do this." She stopped and agreed, "Yea sorry. I-I, uh, guess I got carried away." Fox was getting back his breath and said, "I should probably just let you get ready now." Krystal stuttered and thanked him. He left the room and closed the door. Then she put her head down and pounded her fists on the pillow. "Bugger! I was so close!" She sighed and forced herself up. She went into the bathroom and fixed her hair. Then put on a normal, blue long sleeve shirt with jeans. She exited her room and walked down stairs Fox was messing about with his non-armor d-pad. The news was going on as well. There was nothing really important going on though. He heard Krystal come down and ask, "Anything exciting going on?" He replied, "Not at the moment." Hay is it alright that I use your laptop?" She shrugged and said, "Sure, what for?" He replied, "I just got a boat load of paper work to get done and I need to answer questions so that the corporation can get its money; so I can get my money."

She rolled her eye and sighed. I thought you had a day off that you wanted to spend with me?" She wrapped her arms around him and leaned a bit. He sighed and looked up. She asked, "Is that what Reznov calls a day off?" Fox looked at her and replied, "No, it's what the hirers call a day off." She made an angered sound and let go. He put his arms up and asked, "What? What'd I say?" She ignored him and he called her name a few times. The first few times she ignored him were normal then she started to do it to bug him. "Bloody hell Krystal what is it that is so wrong about doing at least a little paper work. Besides before I always never took the day off." Krystal froze. "Whoa wait a minute. Did you just say that you never took the days off?" He replied, "Yea I thought it would be okay if I just did work work work and get it done early, and hay; at least I'm two years ahead in my corporation work. However I never can get ahead from hirers' work. Always having a due date and it never is the same." Krystal looked at him apologetically. He asked, "What?" Krystal replied, "You should take a rest Fox. Please, just stop working, okay?" He stared at her. She stared back and he gave in. "Alright, I'll stop working. For the moment anyway."

Krystal kissed him and smiled. "Good, that is what I like to hear." Fox smiled and something rang. Fox picked through his pocket and pulled out a caller. "Hello? Sure. Okay. Wait, what? Who? I thought… ah heck. WHAAAT!? Son of a… I-I-I'll be right there!"

*BEEP*

Fox started to scramble with his things and looking around to make sure he had his things. Krystal asked, "What what's wrong?" Fox replied, "Reznov's wife is coming and I need to get over there A.S.A.P." Krystal asked, "Is it that big?" Fox replied, "YES! Bloody hell she is the founder of this planet, the Corporation, and the serum that we us!" He ran as fast as he could to the HQ leaving Krystal with her in absolute shock and mouth open. Fox texted her that said, "  
Its best you came too. You're the reason she's coming."She got into her uniform and headed to teleported to the HQ. Everyone was there and waiting. Fox ran over to her. "Krystal! There you are. Sorry about leaving you in the dust I just got excited and had to get over here as soon as possible." She forgave him and he led her to the others. Emily was excited. "Oh my gosh, I'm finally going to see Grandma." Krystal was confused. "Uh Grandma?" Mickey explained, "Yea Galina loves Emily and…"

Krystal stopped him. "WHOA whoa whoa. Did you say the planet was named after her?" Mickey nodded. Krystal looked at Fox. "That important?" Fox nodded. Reznov warned, "She comes." Everyone stood at attention. She exited the drop ship and walked down the path. Reznov opened his arms. "My dear," He said and Galina walked into his arms smiling. "Ah Vladimir. How goes my corporation?" Reznov replied, "It goes well…" Revnov was interrupted by Emily screaming, "GRANDMA!" She ran at Galina and Galina smiled brightly and said, "Emily. Oh my darling girl Emily ran into her arms laughing. Galina kissed her on the forehead and said, "I missed you so much." Emily said the same, "I missed you too Grandma." Galina walked up to Sarah and Mickey and they saluted. "Oh, no need to show too much respect."

They relaxed and smiled at each other. "It's good to see you ma'am," said Mickey. "Indeed," added Sarah, "We hopped this day would come. Seeing you again is the greatest honor of a shadowling." Galina laughed softly and replied, "Why thank you the two of you. My dearest children how I've missed you." She hugged and kissed them and continued to talk to Fox. She started to talk to Fox and Krystal asked Sarah and Mickey, "Children huh? Is that the term she uses for those who are under her?" Mickey replied, "No, actually she adopted me when she figured out that I was a psychopath trying to marry a sane girl. She took care of me and taught me thing that I really needed to know. Therefore she calls me her son now." Krystal nodded. "I wonder why she talks to Fox the way she is right now." Mickey replied, "Fox…has been… Well ever since we rejuvenated him he has been questioning his reality. She's trying to help him know that he is real because we did have to replace a few body parts."

Sarah continued off of Mickey, "He does have a problem of his past too if you can help him with that stuff." Krystal smiled. "I can do that." They nodded and looked at each other and shrugged. Mickey smiled and asked, "Krystal I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10. What is it?" Krystal replied, "is it 6?" Mickey shook his head. "No, it's 11." Krystal asked, "How on Cornaria would it be 11?" Mickey replied, "Well people always said that on a scale of 1 to 10 I give it 11, right?" Krystal started to laugh. "Oh I see now. Very funny Mickey, you're very funny." He smiled and Sarah got close to him. "Krystal stared at Galina and Fox talking. To the looks of it Galina was giving him a responsibility. Suddenly after Fox nodded Galina snapped and shortly after the entrance way went a little dark. The sun was completely blocked off. The lighting was good though. Then they heard taping of high heels. Girl walked out and was almost barely dressed. She had high heel boots that went all the way above her knees. She had a belly shirt that had no sleeves at all. It showed her back a bit and a strap held it on. She also had just high shorts. They didn't even go down to her knees. Her eyes looked lustful. Krystal could hear Lillian saying, "Vampire."


End file.
